gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Angry Birds 4
Angry Birds 4 is a puzzle platformer game developed by Rovio Mobile, officially released on December 11, 2019, which means it is the 10th Anniversary of Angry Birds. The game utilizes new challenges such as towers. The game also introduces King Pig Impostors and a new bird known as Janet. It is also one of the few Angry Birds games not to include the pig commanders (except for King Pig). Plot One day, the birds wave goodbye to their eggs to fly in their capes. However, as soon as they return, King Pig suddenly appears, grabbing them with a giant mechanical fist, as well as damaging Red and co., making them lose their cape power-ups. King Pig reveals that the eggs been possessed by the Impostor Eggs. The giant mechanical fist launches the heroes towards the Feathered Plains. Red and co. crash into a tree. The birds then tumble out of the tree, passing a half bird half weasel named Janet who joins the birds, while they're at it, and look into the horizon to see King Pig beginning a possession from Cobalt Plateaus to the Cobalt Ruins, setting the birds to go on a new adventure and stop the Impostor Eggs. As the game progresses, the view occasionally shifts to Cobalt Plateaus, showing the construction of the new castle, and the castle being surrounded by a thin tornado-like cloud that is made thicker, entirely obscuring the castle. The birds also have to deal with King Pig's forces, including his minions, and the King Pig Impostors, even himself, who occasionally attacks the heroes with his airship. None of them is enough to stop the birds from progressing, and King Pig causes the airship to crash after making the mechanical hand punch through it. However, they reveal that the Impostor Eggs are in their now-possessed castle. After reaching Cobalt Plateaus and defeating King Pig, the group moves onward, but the Impostor Eggs appear and spread their magic across the area. After heading to the castle exterior, Red and the others see King Pig now at a giant size. Eventually, King Pig is defeated, but the Impostor Eggs appear in an attempt to stop Red and his gang. After defeating them and the regular-sized King Pig in his Pig Clown Car (equipped with its boxing gloves), the Impostor Eggs are changed back to the birds' eggs, and the birds get to the eggs and save them once again, as the clouds surrounding the castle disappear, changing the Cobalt Ruins back into the Cobalt Plateaus. After destroying the castle, the birds finally see their eggs hatch, who are 2 boys and 1 girl, and Red names his new kids Ronan, Riley, and Rachel, then the birds and their new chicks go to a new place they will call home. In a post-credits scene, it shows that King Pig and his minions escape from the rubble of his castle, and he wants revenge on the birds by eating the birds' new chicks, alive, revealing that Rovio will continue the Angry Birds franchise. Characters Birds * — Leader of the Flock * — Spherical Miracle * — Good with Wood * (New!) — Pop Goes the Weasel! * — Glider Feather * — Big, Bad, Bold * — Boomerang Basher * — Cool with Ice * — Looping Legend * — Flight with Light * — Feathered Pinball * — Feathered Colors * — Hockey Mascot * — Explosive Temper * — Explosive Spirit * — Bubble Blower * — Last of the Dodos * — Intergalactic Freezer * — Space Hero * — Explosive Tyrant * — Big, Bad, Cold * — Gobblin' Pelican * — Raging Flower * — (New!, and only used for emergencies) — Emergency Bird Spells *Golden Duck Spell - It's Raining Ducks! *Blizzard - Turns Blocks into Ice *Natural Disasters - Causes a random Natural Disaster *Wind - Blow the Fortresses Away *Hot Chili - The Heat is On! *Pig Inflator - Pumped Up Piggies! *Mighty Eagle - Enough Said! Pigs * Minion Pigs (Some wearing costumes with special abilities, to see a list of them click here) * Helmet Pig (extra protection) * Traffic Cone Pig (extra protection) * Wingsuit Pig (glides through stages) * Bomb Helmet Pig (extra protection and when popped, he explodes) * Golden Pig (when destroyed, it instantly fills the Destruct-o-Meter) * Umbrella Pig (falls slowly and small protection) * Rocket Pig (blasts upward when in danger, then parachutes down) * Balloon Pig (after a while, he inflates a balloon that carries him around) * Construction Pig (lobs screwdrivers at the Birds) * Wizard Pig (uses his wand to shoot projectiles) * Polymorph Pig (transforms the Birds into various objects, from blocks to even Pigs) * Fireman Pig (incinerates Birds if they come too close) * Electric Pig (causes electricity to drop below) * Magician Pig (teleports to another location when in danger) * Pigbrat (never falls off fortresses) * Chemist Pig (when popped, he changes all the blocks on the screen to one type) * Explosive Pig (when popped, he explodes) * Inner Tube Pig (floats on water) * Scuba Diver Pig (doesn't drown in water) * Astronaut Pig (temporarily disables gravity on objects around him when popped) * King Pig Stunner (carries electrical currents and can only be defeated by Matilda's egg bombs, Bomb's explosion, Stella's bubbles, Striped Bird's rainbow explosion, and spells) Bosses *King Pig Impostors (Castles excluding Superstar World) *King Pig (The Beginning Of The End) *Impostor Eggs (The Beginning Of The End) Powers * - Targeting directly at pigs, instead of using his battle cry to topple structures. * - Expands to huge size, like a balloon, propelling all blocks away while in a tight space in either mid-air or on impact. After impact, it deflates. * - Gains more speed (its always goes at the same certain speed, no matter what speed it was moving at before) and makes a more of a high pitched sound than before. * - Scratches enemies once tapped. * - Gliding, cling walls, jumps while gliding after tapping the screen. * - Destroying blocks in his path. * - On land, opens his beak and flies in the opposite direction, maintaining the same speed and vertical direction. Underwater, turns into a corpse. He also flies higher than all the other birds when fired. * - Splitting into three separate birds & slightly speeding up. * - Loops downwards once tapped. * - Flying while the player drags him to a fortress. * - Spinning and bouncing like a pinball. * - Able to explode prettier in mid-air or on impact. (Great at breaking wood) * - Hurts enemies with hockey stick. * - Able to explode in mid-air or on impact. (Great at breaking stone) * - Drops an egg which then explodes. The bird herself becomes deflated and is propelled fast upwards and to the right. The body still collides and can be used like a powerful Red. * - Has the ability to blow bubbles and piggies, blocks, and other obstacles in the bubbles radius, will fly in the air in multiple pink, blue, or green bubbles. Once the bubbles are popped, everything will fall down causing massive damage to both the pigs and the fortress * - Summons the spirits of the dodo birds once tapped. * - Same as Bomb, but more deadlier. * - Slams towards the ground, releasing a small shockwave when he becomes a corpse. * - Scoops up materials and certain pigs with its bowl-like beak and eats them. * - Uses her battle cry to topple structures. * - Gliding, flying, ground smash, and permanent invincibility. Episodes *Feathered Plains *Ice Cream Desert *Sprinkling Waters *Frozen Glacier *Soda Pop Jungle *Rock-Candy Mountains *Floating Clouds *Cobalt Ruins *Superstar World (only unlocked if you defeat King Pig in Cobalt Plateaus) Rovio confirmed that updates will come in Angry Birds 3. Category:Games